iStill love you
by X-Kevin-X
Summary: La relación entre Sam y su mamá nunca fue la mejor, pero cuando su madre por la culpa de un hombre pasa los limites, ¿en quien encontrara consuelo Sam cuando no encuentra a Carly en su apartamento?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, esto ocurre unos días después del capitulo ilove you, espero les guste**

**Nota: icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Freddie POV**

Era otro de esos días aburridos, Carly estaba enferma y a Sam no la había visto en todo el día, estábamos de vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a ver televisión pero no había nada interesante

Lentamente me estaba empezando a quedar dormido, cuando de repente escuche fuertes golpes en la puerta, al principio decidí no prestarle atención, esos golpes no eran en mi puerta sino en la de Carly pero se hicieron tan fuertes y repetidos que me levante de mi sofá y silenciosamente me acerque a mi puerta, mire por la mirilla y vi que era Sam ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí acaso no sabía que Carly estaba enferma? y porque tocaba la puerta tan desesperadamente?, abrí la puerta y me acerque a ella

"¿Sam?" Le pregunte.

Ella volteo y ahí pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba bien, algo en su mirada me preocupaba, no era la misma de siempre.

"¿Que quieres Freddie?" ella respondió un poco enojada al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

"Nada, pero porque tocas la puerta de esa manera Carly no está" al oír esto su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, se apoyo contra la puerta de Carly, yo solo la miraba

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto como si fuera la cosa más rara que había pasado en muchos años y lo era, Carly siempre estaba en su apartamento y si salía lo hacía con Sam o al menos ella se enteraba, además ella no solía enfermarse muy seguido.

"¿No sabes que está enferma y que Spencer se la llevo con su abuelo?"Le dije un poco sorprendido, ellas dos siempre se decían todo.

"Sabía que estaba enferma pero ¿por qué Spencer se la llevo con su abuelo?" ella pregunto subiendo la voz en estas últimas palabras, con un poco de cólera, su pelo rubio estaba un poco desordenado y solo llevaba un polo, con el frio que estaba haciendo, ¿es por eso que estaba temblando o por otra cosa?

"Según Spencer estaba muy enferma, su abuelo se entero y le dijo que la llevara de inmediato y el acepto, el no es muy responsable tu sabes" le respondí mientras sacaba mi casaca y se la ponía sobre sus hombres, entonces pude ver en su rostro que no estaba bien, tenía una expresión sombría

"¿Sam que pasa?" le pregunte me estaba empezando a preocupar, ella nunca mostraba sentimientos de tristeza o pena, ella no me respondía, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía una herida en el rostro. "Demonios, Sam que te paso en la cara?"Le pregunte, no podía creer que no me había dado cuenta antes, que tonto, nunca había visto a Sam con un algún tipo de herida, empezó a temblar de nuevo como si tuviera miedo de algo o alguien, de repente se echo a llorar y me abrazo, esto me tomo por sorpresa, era raro, es decir no es como que Sam nunca me abrazaba, fuimos novios pero como dije fuimos, ¿algún chico la habría hecho llorar? Tan rápido se había olvidado de mi?, esta idea me causo un poco de celos, ¿pero si esto era cierto le había pegado? No creo, lo único que hice fue corresponderle al abrazo.

"¿Sam quien te hizo esto?" le pregunte pero en vez de responder se echo a llorar más fuerte, estaba enojado, no podía creer que alguien le había hecho daño a Sam, esa persona me las iba a pagar.

Hace algunos días había terminado con Sam, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en esta decisión después de escuchar a Carly darle un sermón a Spencer y a su enamorada de cómo su relación no era normal sino rara, ella no se refería a nosotros, ni siquiera sabía que estábamos ahí, pero describió perfectamente nuestra relación al menos para mí, pero Sam estuvo de acuerdo así que decidimos terminar, ¿Alguien le habría golpeado? No creo Sam no lo hubiera permitido, y si fueron artos?

Lo único que sabía es que estaba consolando a Sam afuera de mi apartamento, una situación que nunca antes hubiera creído posible, estaba muy enojado y me sentía inútil al no poder ayudarla, en ese momento la lleve adentro de mi apartamento y la acosté en la cama de mi cuarto, ella no opuso resistencia en ningún momento necesitaba hacer algo con esa herida no podía verla así, iba a buscar un botiquín pero apenas toque la puerta escuche su voz.

"No me dejes sola por favor" susurro, eso fue lo último, estaba hirviendo de ira quien sea que le haya hecho esto a Sam iba a sufrir mucho ¿Qué paso con la chica salvaje que no le temía a nada y siempre estaba burlándose de alguien, en vez de eso pude ver el miedo en esos hermosos ojos que tenia, estaba destrozada emocionalmente, yo quería mucho a Sam y verla así simplemente me destrozaba el corazón, ella y Carly eran mis mejores amigas y no dejaría que nada les pasara.

"Solo voy a traer algo, volveré lo más rápido posible" la mire sonriendo intentando calmarla pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupado por ella, le di un vistazo una vez mas y salí por la puerta buscando el botiquín de mi mamá, cuando regrese ella estaba sentada en mi cama se veía más tranquila, me acerque a mi mesa, abrí el botiquín y saque lo que necesitaba.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?"Me pregunto, su voz era más fuerte, parecía un poco más calmada.

"Trabajando en el hospital, me dijo que vendría tarde "la oí suspirar, al ver el botiquín me miro a los ojos con una expresión de terror, no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Eso va a doler?"Me pregunto.

"No" dije curando la herida, pero casi inmediatamente soltó un quejido.

"¡Ay! Dijiste que no dolería Freddie" esto causo una sonrisa por parte mía y una mueca de dolor por parte suya.

"Si te decía eso no me ibas a dejar hacerlo Sam"le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Tonto" dijo ella yo solo me encogí de hombros, estaba logrando un avance.

"Ahora si dime quien te hizo esto" le ordene, al instante me arrepentí tal vez no era el momento para esa pregunta, pero aun así ella bajo la mirada y me respondió.

"e-el novio de mi madre "dijo un poco asustada, yo sabía que la mama de Sam suele tener muchos novios pero nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaba.

"¿Y tu mama no hizo nada?" le pregunte.

"Ella no dice nada Freddie siempre esta borracha y hasta veces ella le ayuda "tome asiento a su lado y le frote la espalda con mi brazo, eso si me destrozo el corazón no podía creer lo que escuchaba el novio de su madre le pegaba y ella lo apoyaba nunca imagine que algo así pasaba con ella.

"¿Carly lo sabe?"Le pregunte, porque no me había dicho ¿no confiaba en mi?

"Si" fue todo lo que dijo a pesar de sentirme un poco mal este no era momento para esto "Siempre voy a su apartamento para evitar a ese maldito pero hoy día no estaba "dijo con un tono de furia en su voz y no la culpaba yo también lo estaba, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, no podía creer que esto le pasaba a mi mejor amiga y no lo sabía ¿Qué clase de amigo era? "Gracias por todo Freddie, ya me tengo que ir" dijo rápidamente levantándose, pero apenas se movió la agarre por el brazo.

"Sam no voy a dejar que te vayas no tienes a donde ir y lo sabes" le dije.

"Pero tu mamá-"

"Sam mi mamá lo va entender yo la conozco y sé que no te dejaría sola en esta situación" dije interrumpiéndola, mi mamá podía ser molesta a veces, pero no era una persona mala, aunque no le agradaba Sam, yo sabía que iba a entender.

"Freddie no quiero que le digas a tu mama nada de esto "dijo ella levantándose de la cama, apuntándome con un dedo y mirándome a los ojos amenazante.

"Sam quieres que le diga ¿mamá puede quedarse Sam a dormir esta noche en mi cuarto?"Dije sarcásticamente.

"No tiene que enterarse que estoy acá podría dormir en tu baño o algo así sin que se dé cuenta" dijo un poco ofendida y sonrojada por el comentario anterior.

"Noo, le podría inventar una excusa pero no se me ocurre nada" dije parándome y empezando a dar vueltas por mi cuarto, estaba nervioso, no evitar pensar que mi mamá haría un escándalo y Sam tendría que irse, no podía permitir eso.

"Odio a tu mamá" dijo Sam dando un largo suspiro, eso era verdad ella odiaba mucho a mi mamá y ella también odiaba a Sam recuerdo cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con Sam, casi se muere por la sorpresa, intento separarnos varias veces y casi lo logra, mi mamá es muy protectora conmigo y a veces es muy molestosa, no me malinterpreten yo amo a mi mamá pero a veces se preocupa mucho por mi salud, si se preocupara así por Sam… eso es ya sé qué hacer.

"Tengo una idea "exclame mirando a Sam que no me prestaba atención

"¿Qué?" dijo Sam sin importancia mirando un pedazo de comida que había en mi mesa, con todo esto me había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba comer a Sam, debía estar hambrienta.

"Le diré a mi mamá que la tuya está enferma con una enfermedad muy contagiosa y que tuviste que venir para acá para no contagiarte "dije, ella me miro y luego sonrió no sabía que pensar acerca de eso

"Eso es una tontería pero conociendo a tu mamá no me sorprendería que lo crea" dijo mientras seguía sonriendo, estaba feliz de que al fin las cosas volvían a la normalidad

"Lo sé, ¿tienes hambre? porque en la coci-

"Gracias" y salió corriendo eso me hizo sonreír, al menos ya era la misma de antes, yo no conocía muy bien a la mamá de Sam, solo sabía que salía con un hombre cada semana pero me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaba Sam es esta situación ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? No la podía culpar, ella era un poco orgullosa y decirme a mí, al que molestaba cada día que el novio de su madre la estaba golpeando no era algo que ella iba a hacer, Carly también lo sabe. Me dolía un poco que mis dos mejores amigas no confiaran en mí, pero yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo diciéndoles a mis amigos lo que pasaba si estaba en esa situación. Había visto a la mamá de Sam un par de veces y se parecía a mucho a Sam, pero esto me daba un nuevo concepto acerca de ella no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija.

Me saco de mis pensamiento cuando Sam entra en el apartamento parecía satisfecha a veces de verdad me impresiona lo rápido que puede comer esa rubia

"Así que por lo visto quieres que duerma acá en tu cuarto "dijo ella sentí que mis mejillas ardían "No te emociones Benson era una broma" dijo sonriendo

Sam era una chica hermosa con sus ojos azules, sus cabellos rubias y ella estaba creciendo, yo sé que es mi mejor amiga pero a veces me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos como ahora que la estaba viendo, cuando me di cuenta aparte la mirada rápidamente, ella se empezó reír esto me hizo sonrojar aun mas

"Bueno Sam tu duermes acá y yo iré a dormir en el sofá" dije intentando que no me mirara y se diera cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojado, yo amaba a Sam y sé que estuve de acuerdo en terminar con ella pero yo lo hice porque sabía que no iba a funcionar siempre nos peleábamos y somos muy diferentes, yo no quiero que ella sufra, solo quiero verla feliz y no creo que yo sea el indicado para hacerlo.

"No Freddie este es tu cuarto y-

"¿Sam enserio piensas que voy a dejar que una chica duerma en el sofá mientras yo duermo en mi cama?" le dije mientras levantaba una almohada de mi cama

"Freddie los dos podemos dormir aquí, es decir tu cama es muy grande y cabemos no tie-

"Si pero mi mamá se volvería loca si sabe que vamos a dormir en la misma cama "le dije interrumpiéndola de nuevo Sam no era tonta y yo tampoco, somos buenos amigos y nunca me aprovecharía de ella o de la situación y ella lo sabía, podíamos dormir en una cama juntos pero el problema era que mi mamá nunca dejaría que yo durmiera en la misma cama que Sam

"Haz lo que quieras Freddie" dijo Sam parecía un poco enojada a veces no entendía a las mujeres, se suponía que le estaba haciendo un favor.

En ese momento escuche la puerta de mi apartamento abriéndose, Sam me miro con una cara de terror y no la culpaba yo estaba igual o tal vez peor, iba ser difícil convencer a mi mamá de que Sam se quedara pero no la iba a abandonar y menos sabiendo que si lo hacía estaría en peligro, Salí de mi cuarto con Sam siguiéndome detrás de mí silenciosamente, mi Mamá al vernos tenía una expresión de sorpresa y horror

"¡FREDDIE QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESTA MUCHACHITA AQUÍ, QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO LOS DOS SOLOS EN TU CUARTO!" pregunto muy exaltada, mi mamá no solía gritarme así que esto me tomo por sorpresa, estaba un poco sorprendido al principio pero pensé en Sam, en lo que estaba pasando, viendo como la rubia tenía la cabeza baja, como parecía derrotada y de mi boca salieron las palabras rápidamente

"Mamá, tranquilízate no estábamos haciendo nada, ella está aquí porque su mamá es una mala persona y no le pone ni la menor importancia a su hija, así que ella vino hasta aquí buscando a Carly pero ella está de viaje y no me importa lo que digas yo no voy a dejar a Sam en la calle" me sorprendió lo que dije y a mi mamá también, al menos no todo eso era mentira pero aun asi me sentía como si le estaría mintiendo, vi que iba gritarme otra vez pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un suspiro

"Entiendo" dijo mi madre mucho más calmada que antes "Se puede quedar pero bajo mis reglas" Sam y yo sonreímos, no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz, mi mamá había aceptado que Sam se quedara, lo más difícil ya había pasado "Pero solo hasta que regrese Carly" añadió, pero esto no me iba a quitar la sonrisa

"Gracias Mamá "le dije luego mire a Sam ella no decía nada, le di un codazo, ella me miro y entendió lo que le estaba tratando de decirle

"gra-gracias Señora Benson" dijo mirando hacia otro lado, mi mamá solo la miro

"¿Qué te paso en el rostro?" luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi "Freddie no me digas que-

"No mamá como crees" le dije con una mueca en mi cara" Ella se… Ella se

"Me choque con la puerta" dijo salvándome, mire a mi mamá y no parecía muy convencida pero afortunadamente no dijo nada al respecto, en vez de eso nos miro unos segundos y nos dijo tapándose la boca

"¿Ustedes son enamorados otra vez?" estas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no me atrevía a mirar a Sam

"No mamá, solo somos amigos" dije mirándola, ella tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, recuerdo como casi me hacia una fiesta cuando se entero de que Sam y yo habíamos terminado

"Oh, ¿entonces no pensaran dormir juntos verdad?" pregunto mi mamá le iba a explicar que había pensado pero Sam se me adelanto

"No veo cual es el problema" dijo Sam, yo la mire con una expresión de ´¿Qué estás haciendo?´ pero ella estaba con una sonrisa en su cara, no podía creer como hace unos minutos estaba triste y llorando y ahora estaba intentando hacer enojar a mi madre, ¿me estaba haciendo una broma? No creo esa herida era real, entonces porque dijo eso, mi mamá la iba a votar

"¿Así qué quieres que deje que mi hijo duerma con su ex –enamorada en el mismo cuarto?" dijo mi mamá, yo solo mire a Sam que se encogió de hombros,

"Mamá yo voy a dormir en el sofá y Sam va a dormir en mi cuarto, espero que esto no te moleste" le dije me sentaba en el sofá

"Pero Freddie tenemos otra habitación" dijo mi mamá, era verdad me había olvidado de eso "Y no entiendo porque no puede Sam dormir ahí" dijo señalando en dirección donde se encontraba el cuarto, mire a Sam que tenía una expresión de ´ ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?´

"Cierto lo había olvidado" dije un poco avergonzado

"Bien ya es muy tarde váyanse a dormir, mañana hablaremos" dijo mi mamá, yo mire a Sam y le dije que me siguiera para enseñarle donde quedaba el cuarto, era una habitación pequeña pero tenía las cosas necesarias.

"¿Sam porque dijiste esas cosas?" le pregunte con un tono un poco enojado mirándola, mientras ella entraba en el cuarto.

"Porque tenía que actuar natural para que tu mamá no se sospechara nada" dijo mientras se echaba en la cama, mirando todo el cuarto

"FREDDIE" era mi mamá, seguro estaba preocupado de lo que estaba haciendo con Sam en un cuarto a solas

"Sam si necesitas algo llámame" dije rápidamente mientras salía del cuarto, la vi una última vez, vi en sus ojos el miedo, ¿no podía estar en un cuarto sola? Casi me quedo para hacerle compañía pero cuando escuche otro grito de mi madre no tuve otra opción que salir del cuarto, mi mamá estaba en la cocina

"?Freddie me puedes explicar que paso con toda la comida?"No lo podía creer Sam se había comido todo, mire a mi mamá y solté un suspiro

"Sam tenía mucha hambre" le dije intentando sonar convincente, pero me miro con una cara sorprendida

"¿Quieres decir que Sam se comió toda la comida sola?" me pregunto, no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle, decidí tomar la segunda opción, Sam me hacia hacer cosas que no quería, y mentirle a mi mamá se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

"Claro que no mama… yo la ayude" dije, mi mamá solo me miro y salió de la cocina, pero antes de ir a su habitación voltio y soltó las palabras que no quería escuchar

"No te creo Freddie y no pueda creer que me mientas, esa chica te está cambiando, mañana hablaremos seriamente "y luego desapareció, causando el efecto deseado, estaba arrepentido por mentirle a mi mamá, pero lo estaba haciendo por Sam y seamos sinceros haría cualquier cosa por esa rubia.

Unos minutos después estaba acostado en mi cama pensando en lo que me había pasado, hoy fue un día muy extraño, Sam había llorado frente a mí y le había mentido varias veces a mi mamá, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse lentamente, era Sam

"Freddie" dijo silenciosamente, iba a decir algo más pero se quedo callada

"Te dije que me llamaras si querías algo ¿Qué pasa?" ella solo me miro y suspiro

"No quiero dormir sola" dijo avergonzada, no podía creer que Sam Puckett me estaba diciendo esto.

"Pero Sam mi mama-"iba a decirle algo mas pero con los que me miraba no pude evitar suspirar y decir

"Está bien pero mañana te levantare temprano y te irás al cuarto de huéspedes sin que mi mamá se dé cuenta" dije haciéndole un espacio en mi cama, ella simplemente se acostó a lado mío.

"Gracias Freddie, de verdad gracias por todo" esto era muy extraño Sam nunca me decía gracias, bueno en realidad nunca le decía gracias a nadie, aunque si yo no que le estaban maltratando seguro no sabía muchas cosas de ella

"Solo hice lo que haría un amigo, yo se que tu harías lo mismo por mi" dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo mientras me sonreía, fingí estar enojado y le di la espalda"Freddie estaba bromeando" dijo pero no respondí nada"Freddie" dijo pero no abrí la boca "Freddie háblame por favor" dijo esta vez sonreí y le conteste

"No estoy enojada contigo tonta" le dije volteando y extendiendo mi sonrisa aun mas, al instante cambio su expresión de tristeza a enojo, esta vez ella se voltio y sabía que era en vano hablarle, intente hacer algo pero cuando estaba pensando me quede dormido

Lo único que supe después de eso es que al día siguiente Sam seguía durmiendo a mi lado y una persona estaba entrando por mi puerta.

Era mi mama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, queria agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :). Este es el segundo capitulo espero les guste**

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad **

**Sam POV**

Me desperté en la cama de Freddie. Esto no debía estar pasando ¿Dónde estaba Freddie?, maldita sea se suponía que no debía estar en su cuarto ¿Qué hora era?, solo sabía que estaba en su cama, su cama que olía a él, concéntrate Sam no es momento de pensar en eso, me pregunto si la loca de la Señora Benson se habrá dado cuenta

De repente me viene a la mente los recuerdos de ayer, los golpes, el odio, el rechazo, la humillación, el miedo, todo eso causado por mi propia madre y su novio Javier, mi mamá había tenido muchos novios pero cuando me presento a Javier sabía que era diferente, el tenia puro odio en sus ojos, lo conocí justo después de terminar con Freddie, estaba destrozada y si algo no quiero admitir es que llore mucho después de romper con Freddie, no quería hacerlo pero no podía obligarlo a estar conmigo, él sabía que nuestra relación no era solida, y no podía negarlo, no lo era, pero aun así yo lo amo, ¿pero él me amaba? Eso era lo que me preguntaba todos los días, es verdad que él me había dicho que me amaba pero no podía evitar pensar que ese amor no era el tipo de amor que yo quería.

El día de ayer Freddie me vio llorar, estaba enojada conmigo misma por mi debilidad, él había conocido un lado mío que nunca había visto, pero no pude evitarlo, todo el dolor y el miedo que había estado conteniendo por unos días exploto cuando vi a Freddie tratando de ayudarme, la persona que más había molestado en mi vida, me estaba ayudando, el mejor amigo que tenia, mi ex –enamorado, la persona que amaba, Freddie era muchas cosas para mí, lo único que quería hacer cada vez que lo veía era derrumbarme en sus brazos y besarlo

En ese momento Freddie entra por la puerta, parecía muy estresado, me miraba pero no decía ni una palabra, no podía soportar el silencio era muy incomodo, era evidente que su mamá se dio cuenta, siempre lo metía en problemas, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo, me sentía muy mal, en este momento quisiera desaparecer del universo.

"¿Estas enojado?" pregunte con la esperanza de que no escuchara, pero lo hizo

"Mi mamá está enojada" dijo apoyando su cabeza en la puerta

"Esto es mi culpa" dije agachando la cabeza

"Sam, eso no importa, además yo fui el que no despertó, tú estabas muy cansada por todo lo que te había pasado ayer" dijo, eso era verdad, apenas me eche en su cama me quede dormida, pero aun así yo fui quien le pidió dormir con él, otra cosa de lo cual estaba muy avergonzada "Sam sabes que vas a tener que hablar sobre lo que te paso anoche ¿no?"

"Si" fue lo único que salió de mi boca, obviamente no quería hablar de eso

"Mira Sam, mi mamá no está de humor así que no hagas ninguna tontería porque no te voy a poder ayudar de nuevo" eso me dolio, estaba enojado pero ¿Quién no lo estaría?, me lo merecía, solo asentí con la cabeza "Sam discúlpame" dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, estaba tan cerca, tan tentador, baje la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero me levanto la barbilla con su mano ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

"Estoy bien no te preocupes" le dije pero no se alejaba, tenía que hacer algo, yo lo quería besar pero no quería meterlo en más problemas.

"¿Dónde está tu baño?" le pregunte, esto lo hizo sonreír ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo quería besar?, se alejo y señalo hacia una puerta, pero nunca quito la sonrisa de su rostro

"¿Qué es tan chistoso?" le pregunte, mientras me levantaba de la cama

"La cara que pusiste" dijo, sentí mis mejillas arder, pero ingrese rápidamente al baño, dudo que se haya dado cuenta

Me mire en el espejo estaba sonrojada, felizmente no se dio cuenta, mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, iba a lavarme pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo terrible, no tenía nada de ropa, ni mis cosas, todo estaba en mi casa, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no quería regresar, pero tampoco podía estar así, yo no quería que Freddie se preocupara mas por mí, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

"Sam el desayuno está en la cocina" dijo Freddie

"¿Freddie me puedes prestar una toalla?" le rogué, ignorando lo que había dicho, susurro algo que no entendí, unos segundos después lo escuche tocar la puerta de nuevo, abrí la puerta

"Gracias" le dije recibiendo la toalla

"Sam si quieres podemos salir a comprarte ropa más tarde" me dijo, Freddie era único, después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo tanto que me había ayudado, no podía creer que me estaba ofreciendo esto, casi me echo a llorar, pero en vez de eso lo bese, por fin después de tanto tiempo podía sentir sus labios presionados contra los míos otra vez, me encantaba besar a Freddie, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero él se separo

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte enojada, luego me di cuenta, no se supone que debo estar enojada, después de lo que estaba haciendo por mí, iba a disculparme pero se me adelanto

"Sam esto está mal, estas confundida por la situación, por lo que estoy haciendo" estaba conteniéndome para no llorar ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan sentimental? , no sabía qué hacer, decidí cambiar de tema

"En algún momento voy a tener que ir por mi ropa" le dije mirando hacia otro lado, no podía mirarle a la cara

"¿Y arriesgarte a que esos idiotas te hagan daño? Prefiero comprarte ropa" dijo Freddie, no podía dejar que hiciera eso, tenía que pensar en algo

"Como tú quieras" le dije, cerré la puerta del baño y empeche a bañarme, unos minutos después estaba caminando hacia la cocina

Empecé a sentir el olor, delicioso, ¿Era tocino?, solo Freddie estaba en la cocina

"¿Tu madre?" le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la mesa

"Ya se fue a trabajar" respondió, eso me sorprendió, su madre nos dejo solos después de lo que paso ayer, ¿no estaba enojada?, mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando Freddie me puso un plato en la mesa, sip, era tocino, un par de minutos después el plato estaba vacio

"Recuérdame darle las gracias a tu mamá, estaba delicioso" le dije, el soltó una risa

"Mi mamá no lo hizo, fui yo" dijo, mientras se llevaba mi plato, este chico era perfecto

"Bueno, entonces gracias" le dije, el no respondió, solo se sentó, puso los codos en la mesa y sus puños en la barbilla, estaba pensativo "¿En qué piensas?", le pregunte

"En mi mamá" respondió suspirando

"¿Qué pasa con la loca?" le pregunte, el solo me miro con sus ojos color chocolate

"Está actuando extraño, cuando me desperté, nos estaba viendo dormir, pensé que iba armar un escándalo, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar y salió por la puerta" dijo Freddie

"¿Entonces porque me dijiste que estaba enojada?"Le pregunte

"Creo que lo está, no me hablo en todo el día" dijo Freddie, bueno eso era raro, sinceramente me estaba preparando para un sermón de la Señora Benson

"¿Como estas?" me pregunto

"Bien" le respondí, pero esto era obviamente una mentira, había muchas cosas que no le había dicho a Freddie, y no quería decírselas, no quería meterlo en esta situación, Javier era muy peligroso, me había amenazado varias veces que si le decía a alguien me iba a matar, yo no le tenía miedo, pero la idea de que le pasara algo a Freddie por mi culpa es lo que me aterraba, la verdad era que me había pegado varias veces, al principio me defendía pero él era simplemente más fuerte que yo, después de algún tiempo entendí que si me oponía era peor, así que solo me resignaba, era tan humillante por eso lo odiaba tanto, tenía heridas y moretones en muchas partes de mi cuerpo, Carly me había dicho que lo denunciara, y lo había intentado pero los estúpidos policías que me habían detenido varias veces no me creían, pensaban que era otra de mis bromas, y no los culpaba, les había hecho varias bromas

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" me pregunto Freddie, que podíamos hacer ahora teníamos todo el día libre

"No sé ¿Qué tal lo que hacíamos cuando éramos novios?" No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, él me miro con una cara sorprendida

"No creo que sea una buena idea hacer eso" Me dijo, esto me hizo sonrojar mucho

"Me refería a otra cosa" dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos

"Hablas de discutir cada cinco minutos" dijo Freddie sonriendo, esto a mi no me hacía ninguna gracia

"No quiero hablar de eso" dije, intentando cambiar de tema, pero fue inútil

"Tú fuiste la quien empezó" me dijo

"Freddie por favor" le rogué, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, me hacia poner muy sentimental y eso es lo que menos quería

"Está bien" dijo riendo

El resto del día fue aburrido, Freddie y yo no hablamos mucho, nos la pasamos viendo películas y descansando en su sofá, Carly estaba con su abuelo, ella sabía lo que me pasaba, estaba molesta con ella por no haberme dicho nada, ni siquiera una llamada, volteo y veo que Freddie se había quedado dormido, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no me había dado cuenta de que la Señora Benson me estaba mirando a mi desde la puerta del apartamento.

"¿Samantha puedo hablar contigo?" odiaba que me llamaran así pero Freddie me había advertido que no hiciera nada que molestara a su mamá

"Claro" digo mientras me levanto del sofá y la sigo hasta la cocina ¿me votara de departamento?, espero que no, lo más seguro es que me dé un sermón de una hora

"Mira, tu sabes que yo amo a mi hijo, y que haría cualquier cosa para que sea feliz" eso confirmo lo que estaba pensando, me iba a votar "Sam quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Amas a mi hijo?" eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?, ¿tan obvia era que hasta la mamá de Freddie se había dado cuenta?, ella me miraba esperando una respuesta

"Si, mucho ¿Por qué?" esa era la verdad, no le estaba mintiendo

"Después de que tú y él terminaran su relación, él se deprimió mucho, no quería comer, y a veces ni dormía, al principio pensé que era porque había terminado su primera relación, pero después de la forma en la que te protegió ayer, como los encontré dormidos hoy día, me di cuenta de que te ama, y si es feliz a tu lado, no me importa nada mas, así que si quieres estar con él no tengo ningún problema, pero si lo haces sufrir, te juro que-

"Señora Benson yo lo amo, pero Freddie solo me quiere como un amigo" le dijie estaba sorprendida, la loca mamá de Freddie me daba permiso a mi Samantha Puckett para salir con él

"Sam yo se que te ama, y creo que tu también lo sabes" ¿Freddie me amaba? Otra vez esa pregunta me estaba atormentando, ¿Era verdad todo lo que me había dicho la Señora Benson? Ella no me mentiría, no tenía una razón para hacerlo, estaba hablando de su hijo

"Espero que sea así Señora Benson" Eso lo decía con mucha sinceridad, Una madre nunca se equivocaba ¿no?

"Llámame Marissa" me dijo, no puedo creer que estaba hablando civilizadamente con la Señora Benson, si me amaba ¿Por qué se separo cuando lo bese?, "Pero aun así no quiero que duerman en el mismo cuarto" yo solo asentí con la cabeza

"Bueno hasta mañana Señora Benson, me voy a dormir" dije haciendo mi camino hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Freddie me amaba?, ahora tenía una esperanza tal vez si me amaba después de todo, pero si era así no podía permitir que se sacrificara mas por mí, tenía que hacer algo, no era momento de dormir, regrese por donde vine, hasta que encontré a la Señora Benson

"Seño- digo Marissa voy a salir un rato" dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del departamento

"¿Se podría saber dónde vas?" no le podía decir lo que iba a hacer, aunque ella no sabía nada, tal vez le decía a Freddie y no quería ponerlo en peligro.

"Necesito pensar algunas cosas" dije, rogando para que me creyera, felizmente Freddie seguía dormido, el no me dejaría salir sola.

"Entiendo" fue todo lo que dijo, eche un último vistazo a Freddie y salí por la puerta, yo amaba mucho a Freddie, él sabía que algún día tenía que regresar a mi casa por todas mis pertenencias y yo sabía que él nunca me dejaría ir sola, y yo no lo quería meter en más problemas, tal vez no era una buena decisión pero no quería involucrar a Freddie en esto.

Esta era la situación, estaba en dirección a mi casa rogando que mi madre y Javier no estuvieran ahí

**Me disculpo con todos si cambie un poco la personalidad de Sam pero entiendan, ella esta sufriendo mucho y ademas esta enamorada, cualquier idea que tengan no duden en expresarla, gracias por leer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo, gracias por los reviews :), espero les guste el capitulo porque yo me divertí mucho ****haciéndolo, aunque hubo una escena que me fue dificil de hacer, aun asi creo que me quedo bien, bueno, sin mas, el capitulo 3**

**Freddie POV**

Me desperté un poco perdido, estaba en el sofá, me había quedado dormido, supongo que estaba cansado, toda la situación con Sam, su madre, y su novio que hasta ahora no sabía cómo se llamaba, después estaba mi madre que no me había hablado en todo el día, me pregunto si ya estaba en casa, y ¿Dónde estaba Sam?, esa rubia seguro está durmiendo, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, insistí una vez más, pero nada, ingrese y no había señal de Sam, ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez estaba con mi mamá. No seas tonto Benson ¿qué haría Sam con tu mamá?

Busque en mi cuarto pero no había nadie. Bien, ahora si me estaba empezando a preocupar, fui a la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba? , el último lugar era el cuarto de mi mamá, yo sabía que no estaba ahí, pero mi mamá debía saber donde estaba Sam. Ojala

Entre en su cuarto, ella estaba acostada en su cama, su mirada cayó en mí, yo le di una sonrisa tímida, espero que ya no esté enojada

"¿Mamá sabes donde esta Sam?" le pregunte, rogando que me contestara, afortunadamente lo hizo, pero no era lo que quería escuchar.

"Me dijo que iba a salir a pensar" me respondió, mis ojos se abrieron, cuando entendí lo que Sam había hecho, donde había ido, no podía estar un segundo más aquí, sabiendo la tontería que estaba haciendo Sam

"La voy a buscar mamá" dije saliendo del cuarto, mi mamá dijo algo más pero no le di importancia, en este momento había cosas más importantes

Todo esto era mi culpa, no debí quedarme dormido sabiendo lo que Sam era capaz de hacer, no podía culpar a mi mamá, ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando, estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa de Sam, yo sabía que ella estaba ahí, no me iba a perdonar nunca si algo le pasaba, Carly me iba a matar, Sam había confiado en mí, ella estaba prácticamente bajo mi protección y ahora ella estaba en peligro, después de unos minutos corriendo, sentí el cansancio, pero no podía parar ahora, cada segundo que pasaba podía ser decisivo, ya estaba cerca, prácticamente podía ver la casa de Sam, estaba rezando que no le haya pasado nada.

Cuando finalmente llegue, para mi felicidad ella todavía estaba afuera de su casa, corrí hacia ella y la abrace sin importarme cualquier otra cosa, ella obviamente se sorprendió y se puso tensa al principio pero al saber que era yo sentí sus músculos relajarse sobre mi cuerpo, después de un rato me separe, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco enojado con ella

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunto, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

"la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le dije con un tono enojado

"Freddie necesito mi ropa y otras cosas personales" me dijo suplicante

"¿Y arriesgarte a que esos locos te maten?" le pregunte mientras señalaba la casa de Sam

"No, solo sacare mis cosas y-

"¿Sam desde cuando te volviste tan estúpida?" no podía creer lo que había dicho hasta que sentí mi mejilla arder, Sam me había dado una bofetada, y me lo merecía

"Lo siento" le dije mientras tenía una mano en mi mejilla

"Después hablamos de eso" dijo, sabía que me iba hacer arrepentir, pero eso no importaba ahora

"¿Cómo se llama?" susurre, ella me miro expectativa "el novio de tu mamá" dije completando mi pregunta

"Eso que importa" respondió susurrando

"Solo quiero saber cómo se llama" dije silenciosamente

"Javier ¿contento?" no sé porque pero me encantaba verla enojada

"Solo tenias que de-

"Freddie, cállate por favor no quiero discutir en este momento" dijo exaltada" solo escucha, voy a entrar silenciosamente, tal vez no haya nadie, voy a recoger mis cosas y te las voy a lanzar por mi ventana" dijo señalando la ventana de su cuarto "después me voy a lanzar yo, espero que puedas cogerme" últimamente me había vuelto más fuerte y Sam lo sabía, pero que me diga esto levanto mi autoestima, porque era Sam, pero a pesar de eso no estaba de acuerdo con su plan

"Pero-"iba oponerme a su plan, pero ella puso su dedo en mis labios, haciéndome callar

"Confía en mí, no me va a pasar nada" dijo esperando una repuesta

"Podría entrar yo en vez de ti" dije, la idea de que entrara sola en su casa no me gustaba para nada

"No Freddie, este es mi problema no el tuyo, tú me estas ayudando y lo aprecio mucho, pero yo voy a ser la que va entrar a mi casa" dijo, solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que era inútil discutirle, nunca me dejaría entrar a mí, me miro por un momento, después me dio un beso rápido y entro en su casa, no esperaba eso, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho, aun así no pude evitar pensar que podría ser nuestro último beso, y estaba casi seguro de que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero las ganas de entrar en su casa y comprobar que estaba bien me estaban matando, no sabía que tan peligrosos eran Javier y su mamá, Sam no me había hablado mucho de ellos, pero por las expresiones de miedo con que encontré a Sam el día que me entere de todo esto diría que son muy peligrosos después de lo que parecía una eternidad, escuche un susurro, estaba en su ventana, me lanzo su mochila, después una bolsa y finalmente ella, se lanzo de espaldas, no me fue difícil agarrarla, pesaba menos de lo que esperaba, cuando la baje al piso rápidamente agarro su mochila, me dio la bolsa, me agarro la muñeca con su mano y me jalo, al parecer estaba apurada, después de unos segundos por fin se detuvo

"¿No te paso nada?" le pregunto con curiosidad

"No, Javier no estaba y mi mamá estaba muy borracha para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando" dijo respirando agitadamente

"Bueno al menos ya paso lo peor" dije, ella me miro con una expresión confundida

"¿Qué? Freddie no te das cuenta, mi mamá sabe donde vive Carly y también sabe que tu vives al frente de su apartamento, no dudara en venir a buscarme, por mi culpa ustedes están en peligro" dijo un poco molesta, todo eso era cierto, pero no sé porque no tenía miedo o preocupación

"Sam deja de preocuparte por mi o por los demás, tú no eres así" le dije intentando calmarla, pero no funciono

"¿Entonces como soy?" me pregunto enojada

"No es eso lo que quise decir" le dije tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero fue en vano

"¿Tan fea soy?" me pregunto, eso sí que era absurdo

"¿Qué?" estaba sorprendido, porque me preguntaba eso ¿fea?, Sam era la chica más hermosa que había visto "Claro que no eres fea" le dije

"¿Entonces porque no te gusto?" me pregunto, ahora sabia cual era su punto, ella me amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo, ahora lo sabia

"Me encantas Sam" le dije esperando que me creyera y por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja creo que lo hizo, sin previo aviso ella presiono sus labios contra los míos, pude sentir sus manos en mi cara, pongo mis manos en su cintura, de repente mi mente está en blanco, después de unos segundos ella trata de profundizar el beso, pero no lo permito, me separo

"Sam no" le dije, ella tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro "hace dos minutos estábamos discutiendo y sabes que nuestra relación no funcionaria, no quiero hacerte sufrir" su expresión cambio a enojo y sabía que estaba en problemas.

"Eres un imbécil Freddie" entonces me di cuenta, si era un imbécil, la chica que mas amaba en el mundo, quería estar conmigo y yo la estaba rechazando, el resto del camino trate de disculparme pero no me dirigió la palabra, muchas veces Sam se había enojado conmigo, pero nunca la había visto así, tenía miedo de que de verdad nunca volviera a hablarme.

No había pensado en algo. ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi mamá?, mi mente estaba en blanco y no quería mentirle otra vez, tal vez le podía decir que fui a recoger las cosas de Sam, no era mentira, cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, mi mamá nos estaba esperando, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera dormida.

"¿Dónde estaban?" pregunto mi mamá, iba a responder, pero Sam se me adelanto

"Fuimos a recoger mis cosas de mi casa" dijo Sam tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes, bueno, me robo las palabras de mi boca, pero mi mamá no parecía muy convencida.

"¿Tanto tiempo para eso?" pregunto mi madre, Sam se detuvo donde estaba y volteo

"También fuimos a pasear y su hijo me beso dos veces" con eso Sam desapareció, dejándome sorprendido, ¿Quería que mi mamá la votara?, pero mi mamá no parecía sorprendida, más bien me estaba sonriendo, como si hubiera hecho algo bueno.

"¿Es eso cierto Freddie?" me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza, esperando lo peor, pero lo que dijo me sorprendió y me alegro "Escucha Freddie, Sam y yo tuvimos una conversación, ella me confesó sus sentimiento por ti, esa chica te quiere Freddie, y yo se que tú la quieres a ella, no puedo negarte la felicidad, así que si quieres estar con ella, yo no me voy a oponer" eso era lo que quería escuchar de mi mamá hace algún tiempo, y ahora que me lo dijo, no pude evitar sonreír y abrazar a mi mamá

"Gracias por entender mamá, créeme no te vas a arrepentir" quisiera estar seguro, de que no se iba a arrepentir, pero aun no estaba seguro de si mi relación con Sam iba a ser estable, aunque todavía no teníamos una relación, Sam estaba enojada conmigo, y era mi culpa. "Sam está enojada conmigo" dije suspirando

"¿Por qué?" me pregunto, no le podía decir a mi mamá que la había rechazado, podría malinterpretar las cosas.

"Lo siento mamá, no quiero hablar de eso" le dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sam, toque la puerta pero no me abrió" Sam soy yo" dije esperando que me abriera "Sam por favor" insistí dos veces más y después me di por vencido, me puse de espaldas a su puerta y me senté, tenía la esperanza de que me abriera, pero no lo hizo, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, pero poco a poco estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos,

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor en mi cabeza, estaba en el suelo, por fin Sam había abierto la puerta.

"Freddie que estabas haciendo en la puerta" dijo Sam, bueno, al menos me estaba hablando otra vez.

"Estaba esperando a que me abrieras la puerta y me quede dormido" dije con un poco de vergüenza mientras me levanta del piso

"¿Quieres decir que dormiste sentado en el piso?" me pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza "Eres un tonto Benson" dijo mientras se reía, supongo que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, ingrese al cuarto y me senté en su cama "¿Qué quieres Benson?" me pregunto.

"¿De qué hablas?" le respondí confundido

"Esperaste afuera de mi apartamento por horas, supongo que quieres hablar conmigo" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, la mire mientras pasaba una mano por mi pelo

"Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer" le dije, ella empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, después de unos segundo se detuvo y me miro

"¿Solo eso?" me pregunto curiosa, obviamente no solo quería decir eso, me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella

"No, también quería hacer esto" dije mientras puse mis manos en su cintura y la bese, no fue un beso largo, solo quería demostrarle que la amaba, cuando nos separamos, estaba un poco sorprendida

"¿Somos novio y novia ahora?" le pregunte, ella me miro por un momento y luego se dio la vuelta

"No lo sé, tú dices que lo nuestro no funciona y tal vez tengas razón" me dijo mientras caminaba por el cuarto, yo le había metido esa idea en la cabeza y ahora yo se la iba a sacar, de alguna manera, me puse detrás de ella y empecé a besarle el cuello

"Sam yo te amo y tú me amas ¿No es eso lo que importa?" le pregunte mientras seguía dejando besos por su cuello, ella no respondió solo levanto un poco la cabeza, "¿Qué te pasa Puckett no puedes hablar?" le dije sonriendo mientras empecé a besar su oreja

"Freddie… tu mamá" susurro, tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando esta situación, no solo por lo que estaba haciendo, sino por cómo podía hacer sentir a Sam, en ese momento sonó el celular de Sam, me separe de ella, para que pudiera contestar, parecía tener un poco de miedo tal vez pensaba que era su mamá

"Te salvaste esta vez Puckett" le dije intentando animarla.

"Es Carly" dijo soltando un respiro, no parecía feliz

"¿Qué pasa no le vas a contestar?" le pregunte

"Ya me llamo antes y le deje claro que estaba enojado con ella según ella estaba muy enferma y no la dejaban hacer nada, me dijo que iba a regresar mañana, no quiero hablar ahora con ella" me dijo mientras guardaba su celular

"Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" le pregunte sonriendo mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

"Creo que tú ya sabes" me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cuello, pensé que me iba a besar pero cuando estábamos a un centímetro de hacerlo me mordió el labio, fuerte, yo solo solté un grito de dolor

"SAM ¿QUE FUE ESO?" le grite mientras me agarraba el labio con una mano, creo que podía empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento

"Eso fue por haberme llamado estúpida" y con eso salió del cuarto, sabía que me iba a hacer arrepentir, pero eso de verdad me dolió mucho, aunque supongo me lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho, bueno al menos tenía un consuelo, Sam era mía otra vez

Y esta vez para siempre, o eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

**Les gusto? espero que si, perdonen si Freddie les pareció un poco tonto, review please, en el próximo capitulo aparecen Carly y Spencer, hasta entonces :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por la espera, estuve muy ocupado, les agradezco sus reviews, disfruten el capitulo**

Sam POV

Otro día mas, eso es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que me despertaba cada mañana, a veces quisiera simplemente dormir para siempre, no sentir nada nunca más, como si nunca hubiera existido y tal vez lo intentaría, si no fuera por Freddie, la persona que más quería en el mundo, él era la persona que me mantenía con vida, después estaba Carly, a pesar de que estaba enojada con ella, era mi mejor amiga, era como una hermana para mi, ella me había apoyado cuando Freddie no sabía nada de lo que me pasaba, tenía muchas llamadas de ella en mi celular que no había contestado, no quería hablar con ella, pero hoy día lo tenía que hacer, hoy regresaba de su viaje y no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarla.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en los días que se fue, ella no sabía que estaba viviendo en la casa de Freddie, ella no sabía que estaba saliendo con Freddie, y no sé cómo iba a tomarlo pero eso no me importaba mucho, la mamá de Freddie, había dicho que tenía que irme cuando regresara Carly, y a pesar de que quería quedarme aquí, tal vez sería lo mejor no quería que Freddie se metiera mas en esto.

Estaba tan perdida con mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que Freddie había estado parado al frente de mi por no sé cuánto tiempo, él se había enojado un poco conmigo porque le había mordido el labio, se le había hinchado, su mamá nos dio una charla de sexualidad y ese tipo de cosas, ella pensaba que Freddie y yo nos estábamos besando tanto que se le había hinchado el labio por eso, hasta que le explique lo que había paso en realidad

"¿En qué piensas tanto Sam?" me pregunto Freddie, mirándome curiosamente

"En ti" esas dos palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlas "y en Carly y en nuestras vidas" aumente, a pesar de que éramos enamorados, yo no era de esas chicas que pasaban alagando a cada rato a sus novios, no me gustaba ser cursi

"Bien" dijo no muy convencido "Carly está en la puerta" eso me llamo la atención, aunque sabía que esto iba a pasar

"¿Le dijiste que estoy aquí?" le pregunte esperanzada de que pudiera evitar esta situación

"No pero hable con ella y te está buscando desesperadamente" eso ya lo sabía, mi celular no dejaba de sonar, hasta que me canse y lo apague, no sé porque tenía tanto miedo de hablar con ella "pero mi mamá le dijo y ella no se va a mover hasta hablar contigo" sabía que no tenía otra opción, Carly era la persona más terca que había conocido en toda mi vida, trague un poco de saliva y me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento de Freddie

Apenas Carly me vio, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo

"Lo siento, lo siento" decía una y otra vez, no pude evitar echarme a llorar, ahí estaba otra vez esa debilidad que tanto odiaba, ver a mi mejor amiga abrazándome con tanta fuerza, me volvía muy sentimental y aunque odiaba admitirlo cualquier tipo de afecto hacia mí en estos días despertaba esa debilidad que muchos años no había salido a la luz, no podía tener ningún sentimiento de rencor hacia Carly ahora, sabía que lamentaba lo que había hecho

"¿Paso otra vez?" pregunto, yo sabía a qué se refería, solo asentí con la cabeza, echándome a llorar más fuerte

"Perdóname Sam, lo siento mucho" decía mientras me consolaba, aunque no estaba funcionando, no podía dejar de llorar hasta que escuche la voz de Freddie

"¿Otra vez?, ¿desde cuándo está pasando esto Sam?" pregunto Freddie enojado, no le había dicho a Freddie ese detalle, me sentía culpable por no tenerle confianza

"Desde que terminamos" le dije mientras me separaba del abrazo de Carly

"¿Freddie que le paso a tu labio?" pregunto Carly, eso fue lo que calmo un poco a Freddie, aunque sabia no quería tocar ese tema, y yo tampoco

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo Freddie, me alegraba escuchar esas palabras

"¿Le contaste todo?" pregunto Carly mientras miraba a Freddie con preocupación

"Si, somos amigos y no creo que debamos ocultarnos nada" le dije, eso creo un poco de culpa por mi parte, no le había dicho a Carly que Freddie y yo éramos enamorados

"Entonces, si no debemos ocultarnos nada…" dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba, y sin esperarlo me planto un beso en los labios, bueno al menos ya no me sentía culpable de ocultarle a Carly mi relación con Freddie, pero no pareció la manera adecuada de decirle la verdad a mi mejor amiga, cuando terminamos de besarnos, mire a Carly que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"Los dejo solos unos días y ya están encima el uno del otro" no pude evitar ruborizarme ante ese comentario, dirigí mi mirada a Freddie, él estaba en la misma situación

"Qué asco Carly" exclame, intentando romper la incomodidad, Freddie y yo teníamos 17 años, pero en la situación por la que estaba pasando, sabía que ni él ni yo estaba pensando en esas cosas

"Solo una broma" dijo Carly mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, Carly también era un poco chismosa aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, sabía que más tarde me iba a sacar poco a poco todos los detalles de lo que había pasado los días que no estaba presente

"¿Carly me puedo quedar en tu casa?" le pregunte, yo sabía que ella no se negaría.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Freddie, obviamente no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, había muchas cosas en juego.

"¿Freddie no te acuerdas lo que dijo tu mamá?" su rostro tenía una expresión de desilusión, estaba rezando para que no se enojara conmigo y entendiera las cosas que estaba haciendo.

"Si pero eso fue al principio, estoy seguro de que ahora-

"Freddie entiende, no quiere incomodar mas, le agradezco a tu mamá por todo lo que hizo por mí, pero no quiero causarles más problemas" dije, rogando que solo aceptara y dejara las cosas como estaban, pero la cara de Freddie lo decía todo, ya estaba enojado

"Sam ya te dije que no te preocupes por nosotros-

"Freddie, nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, ya está decidido" le interrumpí de nuevo con miedo de lo que vendría, pero no podía echarme para atrás

"Está bien, no soy nadie para decir lo que tienes que hacer" me dijo y entro en su apartamento, lo llame un par de veces, pero no me hizo caso, me dolió lo que dijo, él creía que no significaba nada en mi vida, y esa era una mentira absoluta, él era todo en mi vida, siempre me hacía sentir mal cuando quería hacerlo.

"¿Por qué quieres tanto salir de la casa de Freddie?" pregunto Carly ese era el punto, Freddie pensaba que yo quería alejarme de él, pero lo único que quería era protegerlo

"No quiero meterlo en problemas, él hizo mucho por mi y lo quiero mucho como para ponerlo en peligro" dije dando un suspiro profundo, era muy difícil para mí manejar esta situación, siento como si en cualquier momento todo puede irse al infierno

"Está bien" dijo, nunca le había dicho a Carly, que por su culpa había terminado con Freddie.

"¿Crees que Spencer tenga algún problema con todo esto?" le dije, a pesar de que Spencer nunca le había molestado, que estuviera todo el día en su apartamento, pero esto era diferente.

"No creo que ni se dé cuenta, está saliendo con una chica, él dice que es la chica correcta, pero tú conoces a Spencer, eso es muy difícil de creer" Spencer saliendo con un chica, Carly tenía razón, no creo que esa relación dure mucho

"Sí, bueno voy a ir por mis cosas y tengo que hablar con Freddie, nos vemos en un rato" dije entrando en el apartamento, dirigiéndome al cuarto de Freddie, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera enojado, cuando ingrese, él estaba sentado, viendo algo en su computadora, obviamente no estaba feliz

"Pensé que estabas apurada en irte" dijo con frialdad en sus palabras, no me miraba

"No es eso lo que quiero, Freddie voy a estar en el apartamento de Carly, no es como que me voy a ir de viaje" le dije mientras me acercaba a él, esperaba una respuesta pero no dijo nada "Freddie" insistí pero no soltó ni una palabra, él estaba haciendo como si no existiera, y aunque no quería admitirlo, esto es lo que más me dolía en el mundo

En ese momento, otra vez sentí esa debilidad que tanto odiaba, Freddie por fin me dirigió la mirada y me di cuenta porque, estaba llorando otra vez, no podía creer que esta era la segunda vez que lloraba en un día, pero para mí era inevitable, después de un momento solté las palabras que por tanto tiempo estaba reteniendo.

"Freddie no sabes lo que se siente, tener una vida de mierda, en la cual lo único que quieres es que termine cada día, donde nadie te apoya porque la gente no te cree o porque te da vergüenza contarle a los demás tu situación, siempre quise tener una vida igual a la tuya, tú eres perfecto, eres inteligente, tienes un futuro, tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti, que daría la vida por ti, a pesar de todo eso tu quisiste ser mi amigo, después de todo lo que te hacía, nunca me diste la espalda, siempre me apoyaste a pesar de que no soy una buena persona, te importo, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí , tú eres la esperanza para mí, por eso me preocupas tanto, no quiero perderte, si tú me das la espalda ahora no sé que voy a hacer, no me hagas sentir así por favor, háblame Freddie te lo ruego, no puedo soportar más esto." Dije entre sollozos muy fuertes, pero no me importaba, había soltado todo lo que sentía.

Freddie me abrazo apenas termine mi discurso, se sentía bien tener sus brazos alrededor de mi, mientras yo lloraba en su cuello

"Perdóname Sam, soy un idiota, perdóname no sabía que te sentías así, te juro que nunca más te voy a hacer sentir así" dijo mientras me besaba la cabeza, me sentía muy bien, ahora que había sacado todo lo que tenia adentro, aunque me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido de esta forma, ya lo había hecho "Sam quiero que sepas, que nunca te voy a dejar, te amo y lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que te hagan daño no me gusta verte así quiero a la vieja Sam a la que se burlaba de todo y siempre era tan divertida, entiendo si quieres irte con Carly, pero entiende que no me va a pasar nada, tienes que preocuparte por ti, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí" las palabras de Freddie siempre me llegaban muy profundo, cuando él decía que me amaba no me podía sentir mal, todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, él parecía más tranquilo, no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que recordaba que me había dicho que me amaba, es increíble lo que este chico me podía hacer sentir, después de estar mirándonos por un momento finalmente rompo el silencio

"Tengo que irme Carly me está esperando" le dije, no podía quitarme esa sonrisa de mi cara

"Está bien, te alcanzo más tarde" dijo, me dio un beso

"Yo también te amo" le dije, antes de salir por la puerta, quería que supiera lo que sentía por él, Freddie pensaba que yo no lo quería en mi vida, él pensaba que yo no quería estar cerca de él, y yo no iba a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar

Después de unos minutos, estaba con mis cosas en dirección al apartamento de Carly, cuando ingrese, miles de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, me había olvidado de iCarly, me pregunto qué pensaban Carly y Freddie, acerca de eso, se supone que mañana teníamos que hacer el show, pero sinceramente ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería tener una larga conversación con mi mejor amiga, me dirigí a su fabuloso cuarto, ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo, estaba con una expresión pensativa

"Así que… ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?" le pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas en el piso, ella dio un sobresalto, luego me miro y dio un largo suspiro.

"Aburrido, todos los días me los pase en cama sin moverme, pero eso no importa ahora, cuéntame tu por lo que vi has estado ocupada" dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Si, no tuve tiempo para hacer nada" le dije

"Sam sabes a lo que me refiero" se quejo mientras hacia una mueca, obviamente ella quería saber cómo habían pasado las cosas con Freddie, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Freddie me ayudo, cuando vine a buscarte, él es tan… bueno, siento que no lo merezco, a veces pienso que está desperdiciando su vida conmigo, o que si una mejor chica se le presentara, me dejaría sin pensarlo dos veces" dije mientras miraba al suelo

"Sam sabes que Freddie te ama y no te dejaría por nadie, deja de pensar así" exclamo Carly, ella tenía razón, Freddie me lo había demostrado y yo confiaba en él, pero no podía dejar de pensar él estaba cometiendo un error estando conmigo, ¿Qué me ha pasado? Mi autoestima esta por los suelos, Samantha Puckett, la chica que nunca se deja ofender, ahora pensaba que no merecía a un chico, que ironía.

"Si tienes razón, no sé que me ha estado pasando estos últimos días" dije tratando de disimular mi enojo conmigo mismo por la forma en que estaba pensando de mi misma.

Después de una conversación no muy cómoda con Carly, estaba instalada en su apartamento, recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí, mi comportamiento no fue muy adecuado, pero yo era así, también recuerdo que la razón que me trajo aquí era la misma que antes, mi mamá, aunque Carly trato de ayudarnos, su esfuerzo fue en vano, nos llevo a un psicólogo que nos encerró en un cuarto, y no nos dejo salir, hasta que mi mamá aceptara que amaba, y yo hiciera lo mismo con ella, y a pesar de que ella dijo que me amaba. Yo me di cuenta unos días después que solo lo hizo para poder salir de ese cuarto, para no estar encerrada mas, y aunque trato de mantener ese cariño que supuestamente sentía por mí solo le duro una semana, después de esos siete días volvió a ser la misma que antes, y lo peor paso cuando Javier apareció en su vida, a pesar de que mi mamá no era una madre para mí yo vivía tranquila con ese comportamiento, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Javier, yo ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había pasado a ser nada para Pam, nada.

Me di cuenta de eso la primera vez que Javier me agredió físicamente, recuerdo que había pasado por mi cabeza ir a quejarme con mi mamá, y lo hice, pero cuando ella se entero, no hizo nada, se quedo callada, como si no escuchara, como si hubiera desaparecido en su vida, en ese momento sentí un profundo dolor, y sabía que mi vida nunca más iba a ser la misma, el rechazo de mi mamá fue algo que me deprimió, fue lo que me hizo débil, sentimental, y recurrí a mi amiga, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fui a su casa para poder llorar, para que me consolara, yo sabía que ella no me podía ayudar, pero ella empezó a ser mi paño de lagrimas, y ella acepto lo con gusto, pero cuando no la encontré ese día, el miedo se apodero de mi, pero apareció Freddie, y su madre, con quien estaba profundamente agradecida, pero los había metido en problemas a todos, yo todavía tenía diecisiete años y no podía vivir en cualquier casa que no sea de mi madre, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi madre y Javier se olvidaran de mí, al menos hasta que tenga dieciocho años, faltaba solo un mes, pero iba a ser el mes más largo de mi vida.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sonó mi teléfono, y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi quien era, mi mamá, se había acordado de mí, no me atreví a contestarle, mi teléfono sonó cinco veces más y después el silencio, que fue lo mejor que me podía pasar en ese momento y añoraba que siguiera así, pero esa era mi vida, desafortunada, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y tenía que aceptar mi destino, si no contestaba, tenía la seguridad de que mi mamá iba a venir a buscarme aquí, en la casa de Carly, tendría que volver a casa obligadamente, y lo peor, sabía que ni Carly ni Freddie iban a dejar que eso pasara, los iba meter en problemas, en peligro, las únicas personas que me apoyaban, que me ayudaron, me sentía horrible, no me había dado cuenta de que el teléfono dejo de sonar, pero apenas intente hacer algo, empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Esta vez conteste y escuche la voz de quien menos quería escuchar.

**no me odien por dejarlo ahí, idea, comentario, duda, todo es bien recibido, lamento decirles que el siguiente capitulo no sera muy pronto, voy a estar muy ocupado, espero me tengan paciencia, nos vemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Freddie POV

Estaba en mi cama pensando todo lo que había pasado hoy día, obviamente no estaba feliz de que Sam se fuera a vivir con Carly, aunque sabía que lo hacía por mi y que esto era solo por ahora, que una vez que acabara toda esta situación de su madre, volvería a mi casa, o eso es lo que yo esperaba.

Hace unos momentos Sam me dijo que me amaba, y no podía creer toda la felicidad que sentía, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar y ella por fin me lo dijo, por fin.

Aunque quisiera ir al departamento de Carly y ver a Sam, sabía que ella estaba ocupada, hablando con su mejor amiga y yo estaba en mi cama, sin hacer nada, estaba aburrido y mi mamá estaba trabajando

Después de un momento no resistí mas, me levante y me dirigí al departamento de Carly.

La situación que vi cuando ingrese me sorprendió mucho. Sam estaba llorando en el sofá y Carly la estaba consolando, lo primero que pensé es que esto era mi culpa, por cómo me comporte con Sam hace unas horas, pero cuando vi la cara preocupada de Carly en vez de una de enojo, me di cuenta que no era eso.

"¿Sam por que estas llorando?" pregunte preocupado, ella me miro y no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo, de nuevo veo el dolor, el miedo, el rencor, esa expresión que se hizo costumbre estos últimos días en el rostro de Sam, odio decir esto, pero cada vez que la veo así pierdo la esperanza de que vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

"Ella no me quiso decir nada, creo que alguien la llamo y desde ese momento no dijo ni una palabra, solo empezó a llorar" dijo Carly, mientras seguía consolando a Sam

"¿Sam que paso? ¿Quién te llamo?" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, Sam se levanto del sofá y me rodeo con sus brazos, fuerte, puso su cabeza en mi hombro y no dejaba de llorar, yo solo le devolví el abrazo ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba.

"Sam dime que te paso" ella levanto la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarme, me miro pero seguía sin decir nada, yo le limpie las lagrimas con mis pulgares

"Sam me estas asustando, dime algo" ella se tranquilizo un poco y por fin hablo

"Mi ma má me llamo" eso no me lo esperaba, ¿para que la llamara su mamá? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ¿no tenía un poco de vergüenza?

"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunte, ella pareció pensarlo un poco "Sam dime la verdad" este no era momento para mentiras me dije a mí mismo.

"El que contesto fue… Javier" su voz era temblorosa y parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar otra vez "él me dijo que sabia donde estaba y que si no regresaba a mi casa me iba a venir a buscar y- y sería mucho peor"

Mire a Carly, ella tenía una mano en la boca y me miraba con una mirada preocupada ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? Por primera vez me preocupe por mí y mi madre, por un momento pensé que sería lo mejor que Sam volviera a su casa, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta del gran error de ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo pude pensar en algo tan egoísta?

¿Pero que se supone que iba a hacer? La mamá de Sam sabia donde vivía Carly y yo no se lo peligroso que es Javier, pero si puede hacer que Sam se desmorone moralmente de esa manera, si puede hacer que la chica más fuerte que he conocido llore una y otra vez, si puede hacer eso… era muy peligroso, y si encontraba a Sam, no estaba muy seguro de poder protegerla, por primera vez entendí el miedo de Sam y me di cuenta de que ella no había cambiado, ella seguía siendo la misma chica fuerte, cualquier otra persona se hubiera suicidado en vez de aguantar todo lo que estaba aguantando Sam.

La rubia otra vez su puso a llorar en mi hombro y ya sentía la humedad pasar a través de mi camisa, pero eso no me importaba, si esta acción hacia que Sam sacara todo el dolor y el miedo, lo haría todo el día si fuera necesario.

Pero esa no era la solución, mire de nuevo a Carly y esta vez ella nos estaba mirando con tristeza

Sam levanto la cabeza y al verme, esta vez se separo de mí y se seco las lágrimas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Carly, rompiendo el silencio pero no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y Sam hablo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Tengo que volver a mi casa" dijo Sam tratando de hacerse la valiente pero en estos momentos no le resultaba

"Claro que no Sam" le dije un poco enojado, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba de esa manera? Como si nadie la quisiera y estuviera sola en este mundo.

Ella me miro por un momento y luego suspiro, vi su rostro, estaba enojada y sabia que una discusión entre nosotros ya era inevitable

"Entonces que quieres hacer niño inteligente, dime, ¿Quieres que él venga y nos mate a todos uno por uno? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" estaba prácticamente gritándome y no sé porque pero cada vez que Sam me gritaba me daban unas enormes ganas de responderle de la misma manera y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"¿Y crees que si vas a tu casa lo vas a solucionar todo? ¿No ves que hay personas que se preocupan por ti? Que te quieren Sam, ¿crees que te vamos a dejar hacer esto?" le grite, mis palabras hicieron un efecto inmediato, ella me miro, parecía herida, cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera tenía ese efecto en ella pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella se sentó en el sofá, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos y yo me sentía culpable otra vez.

"Por favor Sam, no hagas esto más difícil" le rogué pero ella no me respondió, mire a Carly y ella tenía una expresión sorprendida, ella nunca me había escuchado hablar de esa manera y ahora me sentía más culpable.

"Sam por favor" dicho esto, ella me miro e hizo una mueca

"No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada porque tienes razón" dijo Sam, pero no me dejo satisfecho, gritarle cuando le estaba pasando todo esto, no era algo que debía haber hecho.

"Bien ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?" pregunte

"¿No es obvio? Llamar a la policía por supuesto" dijo Carly como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento "Les diremos que Javier maltrato a Sam y listo" dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo

"Las cosas no funcionan así Carly, necesitamos pruebas" dije pensando en alguna prueba, pero no se me ocurría nada

"¿Pruebas? Que pruebas más necesitas que su-"

"CARLY" grito Sam levantándose del sofá, estaba muy nerviosa

"¿Qué ibas a decir Carly?" le pregunte pero ella miro a Sam con miedo

"Nada" dijo con un tono inseguro, pero ya era tarde, yo no era tonto algo me estaban ocultando

"Carly di-me" le dije empezando a enojarme, no puedo creer que aun no tengamos confianza, después de todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para no decirme?

"Lo siento Sam" dijo Carly mirando con tristeza a Sam, ella tenía las manos en el rostro.

"Maldita sea, díganme ya" grite, Sam estaba mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

"Freddie, cálmate" dijo Carly, ella tenía razón, me estaba exaltando mucho, tome una bocanada de aire y me acerque a Sam y le di un beso corto.

"Sam dime ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte, esta vez estaba tranquilo y ella me miraba con indecisión

"Javier me gol-golpeó" me dijo con voz entrecortada, estaba confundido ¿eso era todo?

"Eso ya lo sabía Sam, ya me lo habías dicho" le dije agarrándole la mejilla con mi mano.

"No él me, él me" pero Sam no podía terminar la frase, mire a Carly buscando una explicación, ella dio un suspiro y hablo

"Freddie, ella tiene moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo" dijo Carly rápidamente, yo mire a Sam y ella no decía nada.

"Muéstrame Sam" dije con tono de suplica, ella me miro sorprendida

"¿En serio? ¿Para qué?" me pregunto, ella estaba asustada, obviamente no quería que viera lo que Javier le había hecho y eso me preocupaba.

"Quiero ver que tan grave es" le dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro e intentando convencerla con mi mirada, pero ella no cedió.

"No, no es necesario, Carly es una exagerada" dice Sam, por un momento dirigí mi mirada a Carly, tenía una expresión un poco ofendida, pero no me iba a creer las palabras de Sam.

"Si fuera así, no me lo habrías ocultado" le dije, ese era un buen punto, ella me miro por un momento y después rápidamente sin poder hacer nada mas, corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras, supongo que al apartamento de Carly.

"Sam" la llame, pero ella me ignoro completamente, la quería seguir, pero me di cuenta de que ella no me iba a decir nada, en vez de eso mire a Carly, ella estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunte intentando sonar serio.

"Yo también te extrañe Freddie" me dijo en un tono sarcástico quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había tenido una conversación decente con mi mejor amiga desde que se fue de viaje y ni siquiera le pregunté si estaba bien después de que se enfermo, me sentí mal por un momento.

Me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo "Lo siento Carly, con todo lo que está pasando no tengo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas" le dije, ella solo me devolvió el abrazo.

"Está bien, te entiendo" dice Carly

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza "Carly, necesito saber que tan grave es lo de Sam, ¿Tú crees ella que necesite ir a un hospital?" le dije preocupado.

"Freddie te lo diría pero sinceramente yo no sé, ella me lo dijo y una vez me mostro, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no sé cómo estará ahora" me dijo, mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

"¿Tú crees que puedas convencerla? Tú sabes cómo es ella y no le importa lo que le pase, pero a mi si me preocupa su salud y yo se que a ti también" Carly me miro por momento con curiosidad y luego dio un suspiro.

"Está bien lo intentare, pero no prometo nada" dijo subiendo por las escaleras, después de unos minutos, yo también lo hice.

No es que sea un chismoso o un pervertido pero necesitaba ver lo que le pasaba a Sam y porque me lo había ocultado.

Y no podía confiar en Carly, sabía que Sam fácilmente la podía convencer de que no me dijera nada o me mintiera, así que ahora estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Carly, me sentía horrible por hacer esto pero era necesario.

Estuve escuchando por un tiempo, como Carly intentaba convencer a Sam, después de unos minutos escuche un grito de pánico por parte de Carly y sabía que esa era mi señal para entrar, abrí la puerta e ingrese.

Carly estaba con una mano en la boca y Sam estaba levantando su camiseta con una mano, ellas me miraron de inmediato y la rubia rápidamente se bajo la camiseta, pero ya era muy tarde.

Su cuerpo estaba… muy mal, tenía heridas muy notables y muchos moretones que de tan solo pensar en cómo se habían hecho, me daban escalofríos por todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Al ver a Sam con tanto miedo y recordar lo que vi hace unos momentos, me dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar y no sé porque, tal vez tristeza o pena, pero no lo hice, no iba a llorar en frente de Sam eso solo la haría sentir más culpable y sensible y eso es lo que menos quería.

"Freddie lo siento" me dijo empezando a llorar, genial, ahora me tenía miedo a mí.

"Sam no tienes nada de que disculparte" le dije mientras me acerque a ella, le di un beso y después le di un abrazo.

Aunque estaba enojado, muy enojado pero no con Sam, sino con Javier, ese idiota, aunque no quería admitirlo en el fondo estaba surgiendo un sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, el odio, pero el odio verdadero, quería que ese imbécil sufriera, y que sintiera todo lo que le había hecho a Sam, quería que se disculpara de rodillas, y tal vez no me sentiría satisfecho.

"¿Porque no me dijiste?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le dije mientras la consolaba, ella estaba llorando en mis brazos, de nuevo.

"Lo sé, pero no quería preocuparte" dice entre sollozos, ella no entendía, que mi mayor deseo era que ella esté bien.

"¿Por que eres tan terca? Entiende que tienes que preocuparte por ti no por mi" le dije sonriendo.

"Y tu porque no entiendes que te amo y que me preocupas" me dijo, no pude evitar formar una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, esas palabras de verdad me hicieron sentir muy feliz.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Sam" le dije entre besos y ahora los dos nos estábamos riendo.

"Aww, que lindos" chillo Carly, me había olvidado por completo que ella estaba aquí, solo le dirigí una sonrisa.

Pero ahora solo pasaba una cosa por mi cabeza, tenía que llevar a Sam al hospital, no iba a dejar que ella este en ese estado y después iba a tener una conversación con Javier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Han pasado casi dos meses desde que actualice por ultima vez, enserio lo siento, pero no tuve nada de tiempo, espero les guste el capitulo, es dramático al final.**

**Sam POV**

Había estado postrada en una cama de hospital durante dos días y no sabía cuando iba a salir, más que un hospital este lugar parecía una cárcel, no podía hacer nada y a pesar de que le había rogado a Freddie y su mamá para que me sacaran de este lugar pero ellos no quisieron hacerlo.

Estaba un poco enojado con Freddie, él y su mamá son muy exagerados, no es como si me hubiera atropellado un auto, las heridas que tenía ya casi no me dolían y yo me sentía perfectamente bien pero yo no decidía cuando salir de este hospital.

De lo único que no me quejaba de este lugar era de la comida, era deliciosa.

Estaba en un cuarto pequeño pero a pesar de eso tenía una compañera de cuarto, era una mujer, de unos treinta años, durante estos dos días la estuve observando, casi no comía y nadie la venia a visitar, no parecía tener interés en seguir viviendo, tampoco parecía muy social se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo y no le hablaba ni a los médicos, tenía un yeso en un brazo y los ojos caidos, la verdad me daba pena, me recordaba a mí en los peores días de mi vida.

En ese momento entro Freddie por la puerta de este cuarto, parecía cansado y sonrió al verme, en cambio yo no lo hice, él sabía que yo no quería estar aquí pero no hacía nada para sacarme.

"Hola" me dijo se acercó a mí y me dio un beso.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" le pregunte ignorando su saludo

"¿Se supone que tengo que llegar en una hora en específico?"

"No pero estaba muy aburrida aquí, deberías saber eso y visitarme más seguido, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por encerrarme aquí" le reproche

"¿Sigues con eso? Deberías ser un poco más paciente"

"Ya han sido dos días, ¿sabes lo que es estar dos días sin hacer nada?, me siento inútil, aburrida"

"Pensé que te gustaba estar así" me dijo, burlándose.

Pude escuchar una risita de mi compañera de cuarto, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero cuando la mire, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no sé si estaba riendo de nosotros o estaba soñando pero no le preste más atención

Mire a Freddie con el ceño fruncido

"Por favor sácame de aquí" le rogué, ya no soportaba estar más en este lugar, él soltó un gran suspiro y él me miro con pena.

"Está bien, te prometo que mañana te saco de aquí"

"¿Enserio?" le pregunte emocionada

"Si, pero ahora me tengo que ir"

"¿Tan rápido?" le dije haciendo un puchero

"Si"

"¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas a ir?"

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer" ay, eso duele, Freddie empezó a reír "Es una broma"

"¿Qué cosas?" le pregunte

"No seas chismosa Sam"

"Es solo curiosidad, además ¿no se supone que debemos tener confianza?"

"Ah, es una sorpresa" dijo Freddie.

"Tú y tus tonterías"

"te va a gustar, vas a tener una enorme paz cuando sepas que es"

"¿Una enorme paz?" le pregunte, que raro, que podría ser, lo mire con rareza como si quisiera saber que es con tan solo verlo, pero no se me ocurría nada, pero si salía de este lugar mañana, con eso me conformaba, eso sí sería una buena sorpresa

"Si, pero ya me tengo que ir" me dijo, me dio un beso de despedida y se fue y yo otra vez aquí, sin pena ni gloria, sin saber qué hacer, al menos ya sabía cuándo me iba a ir, pero eso generaba más impaciencia, empecé a jugar con mi pelo, hasta que escuche por primera vez la voz de alguien quien no pensaba nunca oír.

"Se nota que te quiere mucho" si, por primera vez mi compañera de cuarto hablo desde que estuve de aquí, y yo solo la mire como si tuviera dos cabezas, su voz era ronca y parecía hablar con dificultad.

"Si, supongo que se nota, a veces él es muy cursi" le dije mirando el techo.

"Yo también tenía a alguien así cuando tenía tu edad, pensé que nos íbamos a casar, tener hijos y vivir felices, tu sabes el sueño de una chica enamorada" dijo con tristeza en su voz

"¿Y qué paso?" le pregunte con miedo, obviamente no había tenido esa vida que deseaba.

"él me engaño, un hombre joven nunca se conforma con una sola mujer"

"Freddie nunca haría eso" le dije levantando un poco la voz

"Uno nunca puede estar seguro" me dijo mirándome con pena, como si supiera que iba a pasar por lo mismo que ella paso.

"Si él hace eso, habrá un nerd menos en el mundo" le dije muy enojada, ¿Por qué me alteraba tanto la idea de que Freddie pudiera engañarme? Yo sabía que él no iba a hacer eso, pero solo la idea me hacía querer golpear a alguien, creo que ese tonto ya me tenía en sus manos

"¿Así que es un nerd? Supongo que tienes razón, no creo que te engañe, pero nunca es malo estar preparada" me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento me fije un poco más en ella, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, el cabello castaño, largo y lacio, ojos verdes y unos dientes muy blancos, una nariz perfecta, era muy hermosa, ¿qué tipo de tonto la habría engañado?

"¿Y después de eso te quedaste sola hasta ahora?" le pregunte, no tenía una familia o alguna persona que la quisiera, además era muy bonita para estar sola en este mundo tan grande

"No, me case, pero no por amor, mas por la obligación de no estar solterona toda mi vida"

"¿Y dónde está tu esposo, porque no viene a visitarte?" le pregunte con curiosidad

"No sé ni me importa, al principio él era muy bueno y hasta un día pensé que me estaba enamorando de él, pero lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde, un día se cansó de mi indiferencia y poco a poco se fue volviendo agresivo, hasta que recibí un primer golpe y después otro y se fue volviendo una costumbre" Empecé a temblar, escuchando sus palabras recordé a Javier y aquellos días en los que me agredía y sentí las ganas de empezar a llorar, pero me obligue a no hacerlo.

"¿Y ahora lo odias?" le pregunte tragando saliva

"No sé, pero no quiero volver a verlo, ¿a ti también te paso eso?"

"No claro que no" le respondí rápidamente

"¿Y quién te hizo todas esas heridas? "Obviamente ella había estado más pendiente de mí de lo que pensaba.

"Es una larga historia" no quería contarle lo que me paso, porque seguro me echaría a llorar en medio relato

"Entonces espero que no te pase lo mismo con tu novio" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"No creo, yo soy la agresiva en esa relación" le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella soltó otra risa ante mi comentario, ¿Freddie agresivo? Claro que no, él sería cualquier cosa menos eso

"Entonces espero que no abuses de él" dijo riéndose aún más fuerte, no se parecía a nada a la chica que pensé que era

"¿Y no tienes a nadie?" le pregunte con preocupación

"Mis padres, creo que ellos son las únicas personas que me quieren en este mundo" me dijo con pena en la voz

"¿Y dónde están?" le pregunte un poco enojada porque ni los había visto asomarse por aquí.

"No sé, pero vinieron el día que por primera vez entraste en este cuarto, me dijeron que vendrían mañana" Tal vez juzgue mal a esta mujer.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunte

"Veintiocho" me dijo suspirando, supongo que no esperaba estar así a esa edad.

"¿Y no piensas rehacer tu vida?"

"No sé, a veces quisiera morir para descansar en paz y ya parar de sufrir" En eso la entendía muy bien yo también pensé una vez en eso, pero a mí me salvo Freddie

"Hazlo por tus padres, no creo que ellos quieran eso" le dije intentando animarla

"Lo intentare… gracias necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, te llamas Sam ¿no?"

"En realidad me llamo Samantha pero prefiero mil veces que me digan Sam, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Amanda" dijo con orgullo, supongo que aún tenía un poco de autoestima

"¿Te duele?" le pregunte señalando a su brazo

"Al principio me dolía mucho, pero ahora ya no tanto, los médicos dicen que me lo van a sacar en dos semanas" dijo mirando su brazo, y volviendo a sonreír ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz ahora?

"Que mala suerte eso es mucho tiempo, yo no aguantaría, creo que moriría antes de pasar la primera semana"

"Eso significa que eres muy impaciente, en cambio yo podría estar mucho tiempo aquí, sin hacer nada" dijo como si fuera lo mejor en la vida

"¿Enserio?" le pregunte incrédula

"Si" respondió

"¿No te aburrirías? Este lugar parece una cárcel" le dije

"Para nada este lugar es muy tranquilo, nadie te molesta"

"Y no quisieras hablar con alguien en algún momento" le pregunte

"Por supuesto que sí, estoy hablando contigo ahora ¿no?, pero personas como tú nunca me entenderían" me pregunto qué significaba eso, esas palabras me molestaron un poco, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle qué significaba porque entraron unas personas con traje blanco que olían medio raro, a mí en particular no me gustaba ese olor, le empezaron a hacer unas preguntas a Amanda pero no le tome mucha atención, más me preocupaba lo que ella me había dicho hace un momento, al menos ya no estaba tan aburrida como antes.

**Freddie POV**

No me gustaba mentirle a Sam, en realidad a nadie, pero en esta situación era lo único que podía hacer, yo sabía que ella estaba bien pero era una excusa, necesitaba tiempo para poder hablar con Javier, la verdad no tenía miedo y no sabía porque, pero no pensaba pelearme con él, solo quería decirle que deje en paz a Sam, esperaba que no tuviera que hacer algo que no quería, creo que estaba muy confiado.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi habitación, preparándome para salir, la casa de Sam no estaba muy lejos y le iba a decir a mi mamá que iba a visitar a Sam porque obviamente no me dejaría ir, si sabe lo que estoy pensando hacer.

Esperaba que todo esto terminara bien, pero nunca era malo tomar precauciones, le había contado a Carly de mi plan y tampoco estuvo de acuerdo pero le tuve que rogar una hora, para que no dijera nada a nadie, ella ya sabía qué hacer si algo me pasaba.

Salí de mi habitación y mi mamá estaba en la sala, sentada en un sofá, me quede mirándola un momento sin hacer nada, creo que estaba dormida, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi mamá no fuera como es, ¿Hubiera terminado como Sam? No creo, mi mamá nunca había tenido interés en rehacer su vida, siempre me dijo que nunca dejaría de amar a mi papá y tal vez la entendía un poco, pero a veces me daba pena, aparte de mí nunca le había poner interés o preocupación por otra persona y tal vez sea por su actitud, nunca la había acompañado a su trabajo ni tampoco sabía con quienes o cuantos trabajaba, ella tampoco se había tomado la molestia de contarme nada, más se preocupaba por mi creo, tampoco teníamos mucha familia solo conocía dos primos y un tío, nada más, ella me dijo que algún momento llegaría a conocer a otras personas con quienes compartía lazos familiares.

Sin pensar nada más, di un largo suspiro y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero mi mamá se despertó, yo solo la mire mientras se tocaba los ojos con las manos.

"Mamá voy a ir a visitar a Sam" genial otra mentira a mi madre, ya ni sabía cuántas veces le había mentido en una semana.

"Está bien, yo también voy a salir a trabajar dentro de un momento, voy a llegar tarde, no me esperes despierto" Esa también ya se iba convirtiendo en una costumbre, ya era muy común que trabajara hasta muy tarde.

"Entiendo, voy a sacar mañana a Sam del hospital"

"Conociendo a Sam, debe estar muy feliz, pero no ser porque la tuviste ahí tanto tiempo, ella ya no debería estar ahí"

"Solo quería estar seguro" bien, otra mentira "Bueno, ya me voy"

"Está bien, cuídate y no llegues muy tarde"

"No lo haré" esperaba que esa no fuera otra mentira, me despedí de mi mamá y salí por la puerta, pero algo me llamo la atención, un hombre estaba mirando fijamente la puerta de Carly, que raro nunca lo había visto por aquí, lo estuve mirando por un momento, él se dio cuenta y me miro como un poco extrañado

"¿No nos hemos visto antes?" me pregunto, mirándome detenidamente

"No creo" le respondí con sinceridad

"Bien, ¿Conoces a las personas que viven aquí?" me pregunto señalando la puerta de Carly

"Si ¿Por qué?" le dije rápidamente

"Estoy buscando a Sam, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?" me pregunto, Sam, no había duda estaba hablando de Samantha Puckett, la chica que amaba, creo que ya sabía quién era este tipo.

"Y ¿tú quién eres?" le pregunte ignorando su pregunta

"Eso no te importa, ¿Sabes dónde está Sam?, esa chica rubia que hace un webshow en este mismo lugar" dijo levantando la voz, al parecer ya había estado un tiempo aquí, afortunadamente Carly no estaba en su casa, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

No pude responderle porque en ese momento mi mamá salió por la puerta de mi apartamento, oh no esto era malo, no quería meter a mi mamá en esto, ella le iba a decir todo porque ella no sabía nada, él iba a saber dónde estaba Sam y probablemente su impertinencia nos pondría en problemas a todos, ahora si tenía un poco de miedo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Maldita sea esto no salió como yo quería

Pero mi mamá no movía ni un dedo, se había quedado como una estatua mirando a Javier, y él la estaba mirando de la misma manera ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Marissa?" pregunto Javier mirando a mi mamá de pies a cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo ¿Cómo diablos conocía a mi mamá?, este tipo de todas las personas, él que había maltratado a Sam y le había hecho la vida imposible

"Javier" dijo mi mamá en un susurro apenas audible y yo aún no lo podía creer

"¿Mamá lo conoces?" le pregunte como si fuera algo malo, y lo era ¿porque conocía a este a tipo?, ¿sabía entonces que él maltrataba a Sam?, no creo, ella me lo hubiera dicho.

"¿Mamá?" dijo Javier empezando a reírse "Que pequeño es el mundo, entonces tú debes ser Fredward Benson, con razón te me hacías conocido, te pareces mucho a tu padre" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, genial también me conocía a mí, pero yo nunca lo había visto.

Yo no creía en casualidades, pero estaba aquí con una persona que odiaba y que al mismo tiempo había conocido a mi padre de quien yo no sabía casi nada ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?


End file.
